


Castle Fever

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rainy days are the worst.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Castle Fever

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'storm'

Rainy days were the worst days. A light drizzle was tolerable, but a full-on rainstorm was downright dire. At least, this time, the Order's squad of clerics and other healers was ready. Whatever mishaps were bound to befall the hundreds of Heroes now confined to close quarters could be taken care of quickly. Ball games in the halls, feats of daring and drinking, someone still insisting on a spar... 

Oh, they'd all learned. Now they just waited-- Nanna reading, Maria and Sakura mending, Lissa playing a game with Elise, Lachesis working on a quick inventory of supplies until... 

"Help, please!"


End file.
